The Final Choice - a spiritual romance story
by isaelena08
Summary: Stefan has to leave Mystic Falls after Elena's choice. But everything gets a new shape when he arrives in Italy: he has to choose between his ego, love and getting lost again in blood lust. What would he choose? Katherine or Elena?


The Final Choice

The pages of the journal were dancing on the wind's sound. The letters were making circles and creating a new type of story, a love story. Something which was meant to exist for centuries, for a lot of years impregnated with passion, lust and kindness. When the two protagonists eventually met, they were trapped in the love's toils and they had to deal with complicated feelings, sprung from their loins. The story was simple, as all love stories look like at first, but it became a symbol of the epic dearness between them. Their affection was stained with a short-time hatred, when they became rivals. The ardour grew more and more, until they got back to the past and decided to give a chance to their relationship.

After he broke up with Elena Gilbert, Stefan was more than destroyed. His emotions were sent to a box, hidden inside his heart. Joy, love and other admirable feelings were packed up there, as if they could only exist in case of forgetting the pain. He had to leave Mystic Falls and to go back to Italy. He was very proud of his origins, noticing at himself the way he could manage with everyone and how he could understand others without even bothering them with a word. Once he had gone out of the airplane, he took his hand-luggage and walked into the crowded airport. The familiar Italian words were all around, surrounding him and dominating his mind. He felt like he had to accommodate again and to force himself to forget about a spent love story. His brother, Damon, was finally delighted because of his love interests and Stefan's sacrifice was nothing in comparison with the benefit for their brotherhood. All these thoughts were crammed in his mind whilst he was slowly walking to the taxi area. He waved his hand gently at a taxi driver and agreed with him to be taken to Florence. Sweet Florence, the hometown of his family, the place where he grew up and where his dreams were about to come true. As soon as he sat down on the rear bench-type seat, he settled in with the atmosphere and listened carefully to the warnings of the driver.

He enjoyed doing human activities and he wanted to be a part of the human community as much as he could. In other words, his opinion was centred on the fact that a vampire could survive between people as long as he had self-restraint and he could concentrate on the positive things, than on the tasteful blood from their veins. The driver stopped the car in front of an old detached house. The building was covered with emerald braces of the clamberer, being highlighted the antiquated atmosphere which was a part of the specific history that had happened there a long while ago. The warmth of the sun and the breeze were creating a perfect background for the nature's beauties, true jewels cluttered all around the clay. Stefan was standing in front of the house without paying attention to the passers-by, who were stopping from time to time to stare at him and to ask each other about his presence there. Their words were just little whispers besides his true thoughts of his childhood. The short flashback he had , made himself look deeper and deeper into his soul and realize how much he missed the feeling of being protected by his family. He was yearning and full of emotions, which were in contrast with his ratiocination. He blinked for a few times and he went away from a memory which was more than beautiful: he was in his mother's arms, his father was leaning over her chest and Damon was staring at the little him with big eyes. After he sighed and tried to forget that he was able to express his last drops of humanity by thinking at his memories and missing his brother, he decided to take his luggage and to finally step in the house.

He walked to the weather-bitten door and after a slow rotation of the key in the lock, he succeeded in opening it. He got in and inhaled the familiar smell, wrinkling his nose and also putting his bags on the floor. The epochal way in which the things were arranged, made him think of the times he had spent with Katherine along the halls and in his personal bedroom. But, letting the thoughts dance away again, he began to unpack and to order the things because he wanted to rush out again and to spend a little time around, in the centre of the city. Once he had been finally done with it, he walked out, lost in his thoughts. Step by step, he was going back to his old lifestyle, but the things were changed: the happiness was replaced by the anxiety, a far-fetching emotion which was the lord of his soul. The centre of the city was unveiling in front of him, being showed up the greatest characteristics of the Italian treasures. The Dome Santa Maria del Fiore was the only thing he remembered about the city. Every inch of the centre was changed, being modernised and transformed into the Paradise of the local tourist attractions.

Stefan was sure that someone had been following him since he went out of the house. But, even if he was feeling insecure and nothing could assure him that it could turn into a great emotion, he ploughed a lonely furrow and walked in a fancy coffee house. The specific Italian smack of coffee was the only hint which could make him go back to reality and to realise that he was actually between people. Humans, sources of blood for him and true reservoirs of the elixir of ghoulish life. He noticed a free table in the right corner and he walked to it, finally sitting down and resting his hands on the disreputable covers of the menu. After he leered at the people from the room, he abandoned himself to read the menu. He called a waitress to come and take his order, but he was thinking only at how to get a little snack before he would return home. He placed his order and leaned on his seat, closing his eyes and erasing his memories for a bit of time. He had chosen an Irish coffee and once the cup was brought to him, he tossed off the drink, raising his eyes and feeling trembles along his spine. Nothing could be more pathetic than remaining silent with a cup of coffee in his hand, which looked like he was really going to let it fall on the floor and break into numerous pieces. The girl was standing in front of him with a slight smirk on her lips; her body was an armour against the shiny light and the centre of the eternal beauty and youth. She was his ex-lover, the woman who succeeded in turning him into what he was those days. She was the person he both hated and loved, the one who made him trust his own abilities and voice his own opinions. Katherine was standing just in front of him after a long time which had been a barrier between them. What could be worse than analysing your both enemy and lover, trying to solve a simple puzzle which was about her being there, at the same time as you?

Stefan gulped hard and let his cup down on the table. He tilted his head to the direction of a chair and asked her to take sit next to him. "If you don't really mind, I thought we could spend some time talking since you are here and you are willing to cause any trouble to me. I really want to make peace with you. Maybe we could at least be friends." He offered the widest smile he could and felt more than relieved when she decided sit down. She ran one hand through her hair and played with one of her curls, moving hers eyes in his and giggling. "The same gentleman I met a long time ago. You will never change, will you Stefan?" Katherine blinked rapidly and made a soft and gentle smile to the waitress to come and take her own order. She asked for a mug of cappuccino and put her both palms on the table, tapping softly with her fingertips on the smooth wooden surface. Stefan couldn't just sit there and ignore her, making a decision in a rush. "You seem to be very peaceful Katherine. What happened to the bitchy girl I used to know?" He said the words in a rude tone, even though he thought that it hadn't been necessary. But, in contrast with his fraught mood , she was relaxed and full of energy. No wonder why. She had seen him after a long time and she was still hoping that their love could be brought back, no matter in what way. She moved her hand to his and drew a line from his thumb to his wrist, whilst she was smiling wider and wider. But she was really disappointed when she noticed that he kept being silent and he was just staring into her eyes, not saying out loud what was passing through his mind at that time. He gulped hard and moved on his seat and once he was relaxed again, he took her hand in his and held it tightly."I do not want you to judge me by this external cover but I got to tell you that I have had a lot of problems. Maybe I act like a saint and I let others go, but I can't forget my past." He looked up, fastening his eyes on her pretty angelical face. He copied what she had done before and drew a line from her thumb to her wrist, gimleting her and causing a huge wave of feelings in her soul. "Why are you here?" The combination of the short and long questions and answers he gave a clue which highlighted his interest in her, or that what the way Katherine construing his behaviour.

"So are you calling yourself a saint now? It is very funny for me to sit here and watch the way you criticize yourself. Have you ever wondered that you get hurt for nothing? Have you ever looked in the mirror and told yourself that you were more than a great person? People change, Stefan and I've also changed. Don't wonder why, you have always been my reason." She was stunned by her own words and put her index finger on her lips, giggling sweetly. "I bet you like to tease me with this and you have done it through centuries, but guess what. I care about you enough and I realize you haven't lied to me yet." With these words, he lifted up her hand and kissed it softly. After this trice, she couldn't find the right words and put a strap of hair behind her ear. She was overjoyed with his words and flying to the ninth sky, but she had to make the right choice. She stood up with teary eyes and left a small sum of money on the table, then she took her bag and glimpsed at him."I came to check you up. I heard about what had happened between you, Elena and Damon and I wanted to see the human you again." Her says were like knives in his soul. His became serious again and closed his soul again, whilst looking down. When he noticed her next movement, he stood up rapidly and put his hand on her shoulder. People were staring at them and a few waiters stopped from doing their work. Stefan was full-hearted and pulled her in a tight hug. They were one in that moment, they were stepping into their own world where their feelings were blossoming and creating little flowers of love. He buried his face in her shoulder, put his both muscled arms around her and embraced her tighter that he had ever done. He was joyful and she was too, only because they were together. It was a brand new start for both of them and they had to confess their real emotions to each other. The connection between them was powerful again after a long period of time during which they hid their souls and tried to consider rationalism as the best option in their lives. What else could be more beautiful than love at its highest point?

"Why don't you stay here with me for a while? It's not that I am begging you to do this if you don't really feel like spending your time here, but..." He made a little pause and darted a glance at her, hesitating to talk again. But her answer was reluctant, her intention of staying with him was visible and her earnest wish was impregnated on her face. Her reaction was something else than he was expecting : she laid her hand on his and interlocked their fingers while she was whispering comely."I am here and I'm with you." Katherine accentuated the last word and leaned closer to him, closing her eyes and brushing her lips against kiss. Never had Stefan felt that enthusiastic about kissing a girl, maybe his next lover in the future. The kiss was sweet and slow, the kind of thing they both were looking for during that time. They were still holding hands while the fire was creating circles in their souls. On one hand, they were expressing their love, hugging and kissing for a long span, on the other hand the twilight was creating his own kingdom outside. The sky was molten gold combined with the harsh arms of the brume, the fountains were a treasure of dancing drops of rainbows and the street were more crowded than ever. The couple was out of the coffee house, casting the others into the shade because of their affectionate proves of approach. They both agreed on sitting down near an artesian well and contemplating the passers-by whilst whispering amorous things to each other.

"It might sound weird from me but my other reason for being here was you." She chortled at him and stood up to put her hands on her hips. Katherine was really playful when she wanted, but Stefan considered it a gesture of cuteness. In reply to her deportment, he pouted and extended his hand to her. The atmosphere was boosting, but it was the only argument which made them believe that Florence was the city of arts and affection. She took sit on his legs and passed her fingertips through his fair-browned hair. "But I don't really see it in the weird way. I have missed hearing this type of words." He didn't let her reply and kissed her deeply, letting the dark cover them.

They were both at his house, trying to decide whether to eat something or to watch an old movie. He was the first who proposed to spend their time in the living room, both lodging and relaxing in front of the TV. He removed his jacket and his T-shirt and sat down on the couch, looking at her with interest while she was removing her dress. Suddenly, he noticed an enormous scar on her tummy and wondered what had happened to her. He stood up and said in a serious voice."I am going to take the medical emergency kit. Don't try to deny that you don't need help at it." He went to the limbo and took it out, then walked back to the place where she was. He took care of her bruise, wafting on the shattered area. "Now that's what I call healthy skin." The scar was gone, but it was still weird that she had that kind of bruise because vampires could heal in a few seconds. All the pain was gone, all the love was there. Hey forgot about the movie, about dinning together, about the time passing around them. Stefan and Katherine were both preoccupied with proving their deepest feeling and throwing off their clothes. It was a moment which would be meant history later. He was holding her under him, whilst he was pressing his skin against her. They were both on the edge, moaning out their names, sharing deep kisses and holding hands with their fingers entwined. Soon, he allowed her to lean on him and to have great access to his neck, a thing he hadn't done for a while. It was like he was giving all himself to her, in order to please her and to know that she was fully satisfied with all he was doing. Then the end came: her fangs sank deeply into his neck, creating a whole connection from the sharp teeth to his veins. The blood was travelling through the bridge of pain, but the impact and then pleasure were so high that his mind was concentrated on a basic thought. He was imagining him running down on a hill, shouting to his brother to wait for him. He was still a child, a poor soul who wanted to copy his brother and to do everything like his childhood hero. As Katherine stopped and pulled away, Stefan opened his eyes and sighed in pleasure. He couldn't ask her to do it again, but he could do something he had never done with anyone else. He kissed her shoulder and went on, sinking his fangs into her soft skin and creating the two magic and bloody holes. The ramp between them became real. After being one body, they were one soul as well. Their thoughts were shared, their emotions were passed from one to the other. What could be more beautiful than knowing that the most beloved person could feel the same things as you did? Love. That was the word which opened gates for Katherine and Stefan, and, it was the symbol of their lives.

After the night spent together, Stefan woke up first and admired the breath-taking image from the room. She was sleeping next to him like a prima donna: her porcelain face was the centre of purity, her dark-brown eyelids and eyebrows were in a great contrast with the pale skin and her pale-rose lips were half-open as if she were about to say something to him. He let a smile cover his lips and put one of his hands into her hair, patting her head in a gentle manner. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. Why don't you open your eyes and look at me?" He whispered softly against her soft skin whilst he was placing a kiss on her chin. Katherine frown her nose slightly and opened her big-hazel eyes, glancing up at him. "Why are you such a tease in the morning? You could spoil me, Stefan. You could come to me and bring me breakfast." The little chaff between them allowed them to get closer and to look one into each other's eyes. But the day had just begun, so they had all the time in the world to make up their minds and to choose an entertaining activity for both of them. "Would I be slapped if I ask you to go to the kitchen and to try to prepare the greatest breakfast in the world?" He continued to tease her and made her stand up. He had a few interesting ideas and all of them involved her being with him. "Or maybe you'd be very pleased to go with me for a walk. I know you like my ideas too, Katherine." He continued to mutter words as if they were already a couple, but the truth was that she hadn't said any word about them since last the previous night. Stefan was unsure about the connection between them and asked, wanting to know what the truth was. "What's wrong with you?"

After a big pause, she gulped hard and said in a very low voice. "I don't want you to be angry at me, but I need your help. It's all about Klaus and I am worried that it might affect you as well. Tell me, Stefan, have you got any idea who is the Original Vampire who created your bloodline?" He frowned as he began to think at the high possibility that Klaus could be dead. "I have no idea, but I don't think it was created by Klaus. You haven't been turned by Klaus, have you?" His mind started to work and he was thinking deeply at all the words which were said to him. It was her turn to explain some things to him because, as he considered, he had always tried to help her and to save her and he had ended up by being shot by his own dad and dead. "He's dead, Stefan. Your precious friends had killed him and I had been warned to come here and to see what would happen to you. I am worried, Stefan, but you know how selfish Damon and Elena are. They destroyed him, so they can destroy us." Katherine was very angry as she continued to talk and to explain the things she believed in to him. Hardly did she start again to talk after a long pause when the little chat was interrupted by a little knock on the door. Stefan stood up again in a rush and put on his shirt, which was thrown away on the floor last night. He also reached the door fast, thanks to his ghoulish abilities, and opened it, looking blue at the girl who was in front of him. Elena. He didn't have time to ask himself what she was doing there, so he invited her in and gulped hard as he remembered that Katherine was totally exposed on the bed. "What brings you here?" He asked, standing behind her and blinking rapidly. He sensed that something was changed about her; she wasn't looking at him as he was the greatest enemy, she had a soft look and a little smile was dancing on her lips. "I have searched for you, Stefan. You left without telling me a word and I needed to know whether you were fine or not. I have missed you so, me and Damon…Well, it didn't work at all and I realized that Caroline was right when she was telling me that you are my epic love." Her words were like knives thrown to his chest, invading his soul and dominating his last emotions. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be the end of his relationship with Katherine and the beginning of a new connection with his ex-girlfriend, Elena Gilbert.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked him innocently, having no idea about what was going on inside. Hardly did he move from the entrance, when he noticed that Katherine was leaning against the doorframe, blinking rapidly at Elena and then at him. "You shall stay out, little Gilbert." Katherine replied to Elena in a rush and closed the door in front of her, without letting Stefan even touch the door handle."And you mister won't go out without my permission." She smirked at him and put her both hands on his bare chest, pulling him to her in order to embrace him as tightly as she could. She seemed like she didn't want to lose him at all and she was able to fight for him with her everything. But she was sure that it was only his choice, the final choice. The woman he fancied was in the room and the one who had stolen his heart was in the hotel's hall. Such a difficult selection, such a hard way of renouncing at one of them. He placed his both muscled arms around Katherine and pulled her to his chest, hugging her as if she was his greatest treasure.

After seconds of deep silence, Stefan finally muttered in a shivering voice."You are my choice. I won't be disappointed this time because I am sure of my feelings." When he finally opened his eyes, he saw no one. The place was empty and only a mild zephyr coming from the window. He ran desperately to the bedroom but he found the same thing there: nothing. He felt like he was dying all over again, like his feelings were all caving in, emptying the poor box of his heart. Maybe he was too blind and he didn't notice what was really happening around him.

Later in that afternoon, he went out to the old dome, in order to see the city for the last time before his end. The white marmoreal streets led him to the enchanting building, but also to Elena who was standing in front of it. Or maybe it was Katherine. He couldn't walk anymore and fell down in the centre of the city, near to the greatest fountain. A pair of arms held him up and a body rubbed against his meanwhile the lips of the woman searched for his. He was too hungry to try to fight against the baneful sunrays, against the hunger which was invading every part of his body.

He finally opened his eyes. He was lying down on a bed, covered with black sheets. It was evening judging by the peace around and by the way the things were. All in all, he could barely move and glanced at the girl who was sleeping next to him. Katherine, it was only Katherine, the right girl. Everything was right after the painful nightmare he had just had. He kissed her lips with lust and woke her up, only because it was his wish to hear her words once more."What is it Stefan?" She asked in a soft voice, trying to lift her head up with all her powers. "Everything is fine , I just woke you up to tell you how much I love you." He tasted her lips once again and stole a little giggle from her. The connection between love and hate was re-established , but there was only passion and affection. Their destinies were brought together to the vital universe of the sky, where the little upcoming baby of them was being created.


End file.
